A Night Alone
by forgettingmidnight
Summary: This is my first story. if a lot of people like it i might continue. please review! : -Morgan and Hunter are alone for the night and have other plans in mind.


Morgan nuzzled her nose against Hunter's warm neck and held him closer; he laughed and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. She smiled and pulled her head up gently to look deeply into his sea green eyes, she studied them with longing and desire, eager to read his thoughts. She loved everything about him, his golden messy hair, his perfectly carved jaw line (which was also very kissable) his rich English accent and the way he held and snuggled against her when they were alone together.

Hunter adjusted in his seat to gently curve his arm around Morgan's shoulders, on the small couch. He smiled at her, ignoring the movie they had rented out that night, finding Morgan's eyes and lips more entertaining. He placed a hand under Morgan's chin and lifted it to kiss her soft sweet lips. She moaned deeply into his kiss and her grip around his shirt began to tighten as she pressed her body against his, urging for more. His hands searched for her waist and sneakily climbed underneath her shirt to feel her smooth skin and deadly curves. Morgan shivered at his cold touch; she could feel his lips forming into a smile, as he moved further up her back to fiddle with the back buckle of her push up bra.

Her hands found the back of his neck and she pulled his neck into her, to have his body pressed hard on top of her. He moaned with pleasure and she smiled with delight. His tongue sliding snakingly at the opening of her lips, begging for entrance. Morgan arched her back as she willingly opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in and wrestle with hers. He pushed his tongue against hers, forcing hers to the back of her throat as he began to search under her shirt. Morgan curved her legs tightly around Hunter's as she lay down on her back, Hunter contently on top of her.

She began to fight against Hunter's tongue, through deep and raspy breaths; he loved it when she fought back. He pushed his whole body weight against hers as he pressed his waists longingly against hers. Moaning, her hands left his neck to slide along his lean, toned body, to squeeze his ass, smiling as he began to harden. His wet lips unlocked from hers as he began to trace his tongue down her chin and across her jaw. She giggled and breathed deeply into his ear as he titled his head to nibble affectionately on her neck. He closed his eyes and tickled her with his tongue, lovingly running his fingers through her hair. She moaned with delight, fuelling his teeth to bite her harder on her pulsing neck.

She felt so hot and warm against his lips, as he sucked continuously at her neck, occasionally biting hard in response to her clawing fingers. She shifted on the couch as his hands carefully lifted her shirt over her head, eager to be to rid of it. His eyes began to swallow her beautiful chest in full view, as he licked his lips. She blushed and lifter her head to break his concentration into a deep kiss. Hunter fumbled his fingers across her bra and felt her body shiver; his hand leaving a trail of goose bumps as he traced her shoulder, grasping her bra strap.

Morgan raised her head and opened her eyes to look down upon her lover.

"Hunter." She whispered.

"mmmm" he moaned as he nibbled down her collar bone.

She shivered and nuzzled her head against his.

"Come with me."

Hunter opened his mouth to dig and swirl his tongue down into the left cup of her bra. She exhaled loudly and clutched his head tightly, her eyes closed.

"mmm, Hunter come with me." Opening her eyes she felt for his hand and laced her fingers with his.

He stopped and looked up upon her beautiful golden eyes. He kissed her cheek, and mumbled "Where to my love? I've already found heaven…"

She giggled and leaned in to whisper into his left ear.

"The bed room silly." Her cheeks blushed as he lifted his head to search her eyes, verifying what she had last said.

A sly grin crept upon his face as his grip around her hand began to tighten with excitement.

"To the bedroom we go then!"

She giggled and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled loving down upon her and shifted his body, to hold her and lift her from the couch, cradling her delicate figure in his arms.

"HUNTER!" She smiled, her long brown hair softly brushing against his arm as she giggle. He kissed her cheek and smiled. Morgan blushed and dug her face into his warm chest.

"You're so damn cute." He said, his face softening.

She giggled, "What about my shirt?" Morgan replied, secretly smiling against his shirt.

He laughed and walked to the head of the stairs.

"I'm sure we'll manage without it."

He kissed her forehead and carried her up the flight of the stairs, towards the welcoming bedroom door.


End file.
